


Shrunken Toys

by Aph_strange_potato



Category: LazyTown
Genre: FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Insomnia, M/M, Stephanie is kind, falling out of chairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_strange_potato/pseuds/Aph_strange_potato





	

It was a dark night, just how he liked it. It provided adequate cover for his rotten schemes, especially when there were dark clouds above to hide the starlight. That dumb Sportaloon was always asleep at 8:08, so he could cause him no trouble whatsoever. But that could change if any dumb stray animal or child got themselves into trouble at this time, so he always kept his senses sharp as he slinked around the walls in the town. He checked around the park area for a place to set up his machine, keeping quiet in case Busybody was still up doing her nighttime routine. Robbie could understand that though. He understood the purpose of having a good complexion. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he unwrapped everything in his pack and started to set his machine up.  
This was going to be one of his greatest ideas yet. He had thought about this idea during the previous night, if you count 4 am the night, and had worked all day on the new machine. He had tested it out in his lair and, to his joy, it worked. It had the capabilities of changing the molecular structure of an object. Increasing or decreasing the structure and size of the particles. Explained simply, it was a shrink ray. However, this machine had many parts, some too big to be able to carry by hand so his genius mind came up with a plan to be able to assemble and disassemble it in the spot.  
"I am such a genius!" He exclaimed quietly, "Now all I have to do is shrink all of their little park toys and balls and they won't make any more noise!"  
He aimed his first shot at the small slide. Sure enough it decreased in size and looked like a toy slide. Then he aimed for the forgotten soccer ball. It shrunk. Next was the basketball hoop. Shrunk. The goalie. Shrunk. The baseball bats from a previous game. Shrunk.  
He was having such a good time, villainy flared up in him. He was the best, laziest villain alive! That was until he saw the swing set. It sat the furthest away from where he was at. Quietly moving back and forth with the small breeze in the summer night. For some reason he didn't want to shrink the small swing set. He didn't know why, it was unexplainable. Staring at it he decided it was about time to go home. He would leave the swing set for another time. Disassembling the machine, he thought about the swing set. The swing set seemed to be the most practical thing to want to play on. You only have to sit down and someone else can push you and all you'd have to do is enjoy yourself. Robbie hadn't really ever been on a swing before, mainly stuck inside reading, even when he was a kid. After all the parts were in his pack, he put his arms in the straps the walked to the small swing. 'It wouldn't hurt to sit for a bit and rest after all of that scheming' he persuaded himself. He took a seat his feet touching the ground easily. He sat there for a while just rocking back and forth like one would with a rocking chair. After a while he took his pack off and set it to the side.  
He resigned to get 'serious' about how to get the best swing out of the small amount of room he had beneath his feet. With a a step back, feet planted, and hands firmly placed on the chains holding the chair up, he lifted his feet up. He got quite a bit of height out of the push because of his long legs. The momentum carried him for a while until he noticed he'd lost track of time. 

It was almost 6 am. 

He needed to get back to the lair before anyone was up. He rushed to grab the pack, slung it over his back, and dashed off to his home.  
After the exercise across town, it felt like he could rest for days afterward. Honestly, that Sportaflop was too energetic. He jumped down the chute and landed in his chair. Getting up was a bit of a struggle with such a large pack on his back but he managed. Shoving everything into the small storage counter, he dragged himself to the orange chair, sleep finally wanting to take over.

. . . . .

Stephanie gasped at the small toys around the park. Smaller versions of their big toys were nice and all, but it was a bit disappointing to have the big ones gone. 

"How could this have happened?" She wondered aloud. 

"According to my calculations, someone either moved all the big toys and replaced them or someone shrunk them." Pixel stated after looking at his wrist computer.

Stephanie looked around. Almost everything was completely miniaturized, but there was one thing that wasn't. The swing set. Why would the swing set of all things not be shrunk? It had to mean something right? Maybe someone had a secret love for swing sets and couldn't shrink it. It all made no sense. 

Stephanie was awakened from her thoughts by some bickering between Stingy and Trixie.

"THAT SLIDE WAS MINE!"

"Stingy no it wasn't! It belonged to everyone!" Trixie turned her back to the clearly flustered kid.

"But I wanted it MOREEEE than all of YOU!" 

She hit her hand on her head in exasperation, "Stingy, that's still not a reason as to why it's yours." 

"Whatever!" He turned away and walked to his tiny yellow car.

Stephanie decided it was time to intervene before Stingy tried to run Trixie over with his car. "Hey guys how about we play a board game at my house?"

Ziggy and Pixel, who were both just standing by watching the bickering, nodded. Both Trixie and Stingy turned to look at her both clearly wanting to go, but neither wanting to admit to it. 

Stephanie saw this and knew exactly what to do. "I'll make a cake before we play so that it will be done by the time we're finished."

This seemed to tide them over and both agreed to come over.

. . . . .

Robbie was awakened by loud bickering. 

'Oh why me?!' He thought as he tried to get up from his chair. Tried. He did more of a roll than an actual movement upwards. He trudged over to his periscope to see what all the noise was about.

The two kids... Stinky and Tricky? Eh who cares. Normally a bit of bickering would be a treat for him. But today was just not going to be a normal day for him. The skull splitting head ache he had would just not go away.

Throwing the periscope to the side he sighed heavily. "There goes my day of PEACE AND QUIET!" He said exasperatedly. He walked over to his chair and wrapped a pillow around his head, "Why do my plans never work!?" 

Getting comfortable seemed impossible in his chair. He rolled off the chair again, this time just laying flat on the ground. Fatigue and exhaustion finally took over him, forcing him into rest.

.............. ............ ............

After the cake had been placed in the oven, the kids played a couple board games. Surprisingly, Stingy won a round without cheating and Trixie and Stephanie both won a game as well. Pixel and Ziggy sat comfortably in the corner playing video games on Pixel's console. Pixel playing and Ziggy awing in adoration. The cake was finished a while later and they completely decorated it, so they all took a piece and sat down on the floor to eat. 

After about 2 hours more of playing around, pixel invited them to play a new game he bought in his tv. All agreed except for Stephanie. 

"I need to clean up guys, don't want uncle Milford accidentally hurting himself somehow!" They all laughed a bit and bid their farewells. 

As Stephanie cleaned up their board games and cake making materials she let her thoughts dwell back to the shrunken playground. She hoped someone would know what to do about it. Maybe Sportacus would. She'd have to send a letter after she cleaned. 

. . . . .

The cleaning took a little longer than expected, but it got done and the house was simply sparkling. Stephanie quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled what had happened to the playground and asked for Sportacus to come down and try to help. Putting the pen away and rolling up the letter Stephanie ran out to the mailbox, pulled the lever, and sent the letter flying to Sportacus. Hopefully he could help.

.........

Sportacus was just doing his workout routine when he heard the letter pop into his airship. With a couple flips he caught the letter midair, sticked the landing, and opened the letter.

Dear Sportacus,  
The playground toys have all been shrunken!  
I wasn't quite sure what to do so I just invited everyone to my house to play. They're at Pixel's house right now playing games; I stayed behind to clean up the mess. Could you help figure out what happened?  
Sincerely,  
Stephanie

It sure sounded like a problem, but this sort of thing happening was no longer strange. He knew that the self-proclaimed "town villain" had most likely been the one who caused the playground to shrink. 

"Well I guess I better go down there to see what's up!" He flipped and twisted to the door and called for his . He peddled down to where he could see Stephanie waiting by the park bench. Even though he was quite far up, it was obvious that all the toys had been shrunken. Everything except the swing set. As he came to a stop, Steph ran over to him. Pure relief was visible through her face once she caught sight of him.  
"Sportacus!"

"Hello Stephanie! How are you?" He knew she was a bit distraught. He wasn't completely oblivious to how she felt. Asking her how she was doing would be beneficial to her stress. Talking about problems always helps.

"I'm very confused! How did all of these shrink?" She gestured to the park with her eyebrows tightly knitted together.

"No worries Stephanie! I will find out how to fix this. Why don't you go to play with the others?"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, thank you though!" He patted her shoulder and she ran off waving and wishing him luck. 

As he was about to leave as his crystal started glowing and beeping. "Someone's in trouble?" All of the kids were at Pixels house. Who could be in trouble? Mayor Meanswell and Bessy Busybody were at a meeting. 

Oh. 

The only one left to get in trouble. How could he have not have guessed sooner. He dashed over to Robby's house with a series of flips in between. Finally making it to the small hole go Robbie's house. Knocking on the strange tube's door, he hoped nothing too bad was happening.


End file.
